I Dont Need Promises
by Nelicquele
Summary: How strong is Sakura's love for Sasuke? Are promises the only things to prove this? (One-shot SakuSasu)


A/N: First fic here in ... so please... no flames... but reviews are very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... if I do.... then pigs have wings.

Note: Lyrics are in italics.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I Don't Need Promises

"_Say, when they're in love, does everyone get this lonely? _

_Say, do they embrace the pain that's even deeper than the darkness?_"

Sakura stood in front of Sasuke, her head bowed, this is the last time she might see him for the next three months... Sasuke decided that he'll train alone for the strength to kill Itachi. Sakura knew that she can't stop him. If he leaves... loneliness awaits her... but for Sasuke's sake, despite the pain it will cause her, she knew she had to agree. "Sasuke-kun?" She looked at him, gazing deeply into his eyes... she wanted to say that she loves him...

"_I... I love you. I'm gazing at you with my heart._"

Sasuke looked at her, its been a while since he knew that he had feelings for this pink-haired kunoichi. Her emerald eyes captivating him, but he knew he had to push it aside, or else, to avenge the death of his clan would be impossible. "What?" It hurts to use this cold treatment for her. She doesn't even deserve it.

"Sasuke-kun I'll be waiting for you..."

"I don't know if I'll ever come back."

_"I... I believe in you. Even on the coldest night"_

"I have a reason to believe that you will" Sakura whispered, her tears threatening to fall.

_"Say, even if they're in love, could the end someday come for them, too? _

_Say, could a feeling that's even clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?"_

Sasuke just stared. He'll come back for her no matter what. He saw her as a reason to survive, but then he was afraid. He himself does not know the fate that awaits him outside Konoha. He doesn't know whether three months training will be enough... he may extend... but then, How can he be sure that Sakura will wait that long? Sakura's beauty is like of none other. Its no secret that many desires to have her attention, if ever... her love. He, Uchiha Sasuke, the one she chose to give her love, dedicate her attention, had never returned this feelings, but when he did realize he has the ability to return this feelings to her... his pledge to avenge his clan stopped him from doing so.

_"I... I love you. I'm gazing at you with my heart. _

_I... I believe in you... even on the coldest night"_

Sasuke reached out a hand to touch her face. His lips curved into a smile... not a smirk... a smile. He looked at her eyes... so soft, green like the luscious grass in a spring meadow. "Sakura... I know you believe in me, as I believe in you."

_"Even if I lost tomorrow, and even if I lost you, too..._

_I want to shine, smiling as best as I can"_

Sakura's face softened as her tears fell, not of sadness but joy. Here he is, saying that he believes in her. Her lips reflected his smile. What a beauty... rarely has she seen Sasuke smile... but now, here he is, smiling just for her. "I promise I'll wait for you..."

_"I call out to you now with my tears. _

_I don't need promises or such things, because of the precious strength that you've given me"_

Sasuke knew it was time, he may not have any chance of telling her in the future, a lone tear lined his cheek but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and hugged her tight, whispering... "I don't want any promises, nor need any. Promises are made to be broken, so bother not... all I need now is your love for me, the only thing to keep me alive."

"_I call out to you now with my eyes. I don't need promises or such things._

_I reach out to you now with my eyes, even on the coldest night_"

Sakura's eyes widened, hearing his words. She opened her mouth to speak out her feelings, but Sasuke had already walked away. She dropped on her knees and cried. Ignoring the cold winds blowing at her. She would wait for his return. He didn't promise any but she believed he will. She looked up and watched his retreating form... thus the last time she saw Uchiha Sasuke. The man she had given her heart, her love... herself.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Does anyone want a sequel??? If you do, then please review. Also, any comment or criticisms are accepted. So there... JA! Original Title of the song is "Yakusoku wa Iranai". If you want to know where I got the song, well, I got it from the anime, VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE... I used the translated version. How I wish to watch it again... TT


End file.
